How We Met
by k4npeki
Summary: Anthology - SasuSaku 「CH1 - Meeting each other on a dating site was really a bad encounter for them; or so they thought.」Ratings from K - T / AU


**A/N : Here we go with another story only because this idea struck me while I was on the airplane. This whole anthology thing would most likely show how Sakura & Sasuke meet each other for the first time. I hope I crack you up with these upcoming stories of mine! LOL. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first one! Oh yes & I did changed my pen-name to k4npeki. (used to be TheAnimePrincess)**

**Disclaimer : I'm pretty sure the name I came up with for the dating site / CafeYuki isn't real, but if it is I don't own it & I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"I'm telling you Sakura, you should really sign up on 'TheFatedOne!' It's where everyone meets their one and only. Just like Shikamaru and I." It's been a whole week of Ino persuading Sakura to make an account on an online dating site. Of course knowing Sakura, she stubbornly refused to do it until today.

"Oh yes, seeing your relationship makes me _so _envious that I'd want to make one. Why do you even want me to sign up on this dating site?"

"I'd like to see who _your_ one and only is. It makes me curious. Anyways, just make one now and I'll never bother you for a whole month!" Sakura groaned. Her gut told her that it was a really bad idea. A while after, Sakura signed up with a profile picture of her under a cherry blossom tree and a nickname online 'popmycherry.' Which of course Ino came up with.

"I hate you for coming up with this 'nickname' and I hate this website because there's just way too many freaks!" Sakura slapped herself mentally when she saw tons of guys already requesting for her 'friendship.'

"Oh come on Sakura, not all of them are freaks. Look at this guy, he's not so bad." It read _Kiba Inuzuka_."He's the same age as us too! If you just messa-"

"Didn't you tell me that guys are suppose to messages us girls first?" Ino sighed. Sakura was just hopeless to find her 'one and only.'

**Meanwhile in a nearby place**

"Teme! Everyone's thinking you're gay because you have no girlfriend. Heck, you haven't even had your first ki-"

___SFX : whack!_

"What the hell man! I'm only stating the facts! You should really get yourself a girl soon, otherwise you might as well get a guy." Sasuke glared at Naruto before hitting him once again.

"I suggest you should make an account on a dating site like 'TheFatedOne.' Even _I_ met a girl that likes me and I like her back."

"That Hinata girl?" Naruto nodded. It's not a bad idea, but just the thought of having girls and guys checking you online made Sasuke shuddered with ghoose-bumps. "So you making one or not? But either way, I'm making one for you whether you like it or not." And so Naruto did without waiting for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke's profile picture was him sideways and his nickname online 'sasucakes.'

"Heh, it's not such a bad nickname. Besides, it'll attract the girls thinking you're romantic and sweet when you're actually not."

"Go to hell." Naruto suffered a whole torturing that day.

**Next Day**

It wasn't that Sakura hated the website, it was just uncomfortable to see guys that were older to request for her friendship too. She immediately blocked them the moment she saw the pop up on her screen. Sakura decided to click on the 'Friends Recommended to You' link. She scrolled down until she saw something interesting.

A profile with a guy that seems to have the hair style of a chicken's ass. Clicking on the profile, she requested him to add her back. He was friends with Ino and a whole tons of friends that she knew. Wouldn't be that bad right? '_Same age like us and plus a hottie!' _Inner Sakura screamed. _'Yeah well, too bad for you he probably won't even bother to look at our profil-' _

A notification popped up saying that 'sasucakes accepted your friendship.' "What kind of nickname is that?" But then again, her nickname was as bad as his. Sakura pressed on his profile and clicked 'Message.'

popmycherry: hey!

Sasuke jumped. Who knew she'd message him that fast.

sasucakes: ...hn / Which was one of the reason why everyone stopped messaging him.

popmycherry: i'll take that as a greeting then.. so what's up? / Sakura palmfaced. Why is she even doing this.

sasucakes: nothing much... what's with your nickname? / How can someone be that _stupid_ to think of a nickname like that? He sighed, his nickname was even worse.

popmycherry: i could say the same thing to you but to answer your question, my friend forced me on this website and came up with this nickname that i'm stuck with forever until i find my so called 'one and only.' / 'What the hell am I blabbling about?' Sakura thought as she sent the message.

sasucakes: you too? seems like we have one thing in common.. / Well, at least there's some progress in this 'frienship.' Sasuke waited for her reply.

popmycherry: i guess so. if you don't mind, tell me about yourself? / This _is_ a dating site, mind as well know the other person before you meet them.

Sasuke hesitated at first. But changed his mind since she was the first one to continue this conversation.

sasucakes: my name is Uchiha Sasuke. 18. you?

popmycherry: i'm Haruno Sakura! 17. what are your hobbies?

sasucakes: i don't have much, is your hair really pink?

popmycherry: um, yes it is.. naturally too. / She was about to ask if his hair was naturally styled like a chicken's ass but it would've ruin their 'friendship.'

sasucakes: ... i see. what about we meet up at CafeYuki if it's okay with you.. / Naruto taught him to always ask the girl out first but never taught him _how _to do it. He hated talking online.

Wow, blunt much? Sakura thought about it for a minute before replying.

popmycherry: sure! um how about 30 minutes from now?

sasucakes: alright see you there. / They both signed off and got ready to go to their designated place.

**30 Minutes later CafeYuki**

Sakura ordered a medium drink when she got there and sat down on a table near the windows. She was 5 minutes earlier since her house was pretty far away from the cafe. She waited for him, Sasuke.

_'Not only did you talk to him, you're already meeting up with him?! I hope you know what you're doing girl.' _Inner Sakura said.

'Che. Like you're the one to talk. Who was the one drooling when you saw the picture of him?'Sakura retorted back. _  
_

_'You never know! His profile picture could be someone else and he could turn out to be one of those frea-' _

"Haruno Sakura?" A voice cutted through Sakura's thoughts. She turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke. _'I take it back. He _is _hot just like that picture.' _Inner Sakura drooled yet again. Just when she was about to say something, Sasuke cut her off with a smirk and said "Wow you really do have pink hair. Never seen that before." Sakura frowned.

"Well Uchiha Sasuke, I'm pretty sure I've never seen a guy with his hair style as a chicken's ass." Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. Not only does her personality contradict her looks but the way her eyes glared at him made her profile seem fake.

"It's unique like no others." Sakura scoffed. 'His ego is way too damn big just because he thinks he's hot.' Sakura thought.

"Your nickname contradicts you entirely. Who would've known you'd be this arrogant," Sakura sarcastically said.

"You wouldn't be saying that when I _pop your cherry_," Sasuke smirked when he saw her turned dark red. 'Just like a cherry indeed.' He thought.

"Well, how would you _pop my cherry_ then Sasucakes?" Sakura inwardly laughed at his face when she called him that. It was like someone stuck a stick up his ass. But it was quickly covered with his smirk.

"I'd show you if you let me." And so their relationship turned out to be the new gossip of the town.

**In a not so far distance**

"Aha! I told you they'd eventually meet!"

"Wonderful plan indeed Ino, now can we please go meet up with the others and get some ramen!"

Of course, the best friends of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura planned this whole thing out together.

* * *

**A/N : Hehe, how's that for a new story! Oke just kidding, I'm still a beginner after all these years haha. Tell me how you think about it or what I should improve on? I think it feels kinda rushed...? But I hope you enjoyed either way cause I know I sure did xD Laughed the whole time while writing this.**


End file.
